


Snapshots Of A Friendship

by chlodobird



Series: The Dragon of Hell's Kitchen [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Matt Murdock, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Light Angst, Precious Peter Parker, Team Bonding, always badass, really it's only there at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodobird/pseuds/chlodobird
Summary: These are just a few little bits that I wanted to write, but didn't feel like writing a lot of, so I squished em into one short fic. I might go back later and write more, but for now, I'm good with this.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Colleen Wing, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Dragon of Hell's Kitchen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 306





	Snapshots Of A Friendship

_ 1.Too Many Feelings For Matt  _

_ (Alternatively: "PSA: Always Talk It Out and Establish Boundaries if You're Worried, Kids") _

Matt was _ careful _ with Peter. He remembered training with Stick, and whispered to Foggy late at night his worries when he woke up from nightmares. He didn’t want to be anything like Stick. Foggy reassured him with gentle words and hugs that warmed him right down to his bones, but Matt still worried.

A month in, Matt nearly broke Peter’s wrist showing him a new move. He froze and released Peter in time, and the teen was fine. They kept going (switching to focusing on honing Peter’s senses for the rest of that afternoon), but Stick’s idea of training ran through his mind that night, and Matt was quiet that Wednesday on patrol.

A few days later, Peter misjudged the strength behind his punch and fractured one of Matt’s ribs. Matt felt fine after an hour of meditation, and couldn’t understand why Peter was so upset.

That night, Peter dangled his legs off a Hell’s Kitchen rooftop, staring at the stars. Matt joined him and listened to the hum of the people below.

“I’m fine, you know,” he said softly.

Peter didn’t reply, and Matt didn’t press him.

After a couple minutes, Peter spoke. “Why are you so scared of hurting me?”

“My teacher . . . he wasn’t a good man. I learned how to fight and to control my senses from him, but,” Matt trailed off into a sigh. “I want to teach you differently.”

“But you’re not scared of me hurting you. You’re in control of yourself, you’ve never done more than give me some bruises, but I broke your rib and you’re still fine with me! Why?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Peter, you have to make mistakes to learn. I’d rather you accidentally break my ribs than fuck up when you’re fighting a petty criminal.”

“But aren’t you still learning too? Learning how to be a teacher, I mean?” Peter said persistently.

Matt paused for too long, and the teen pressed his advantage while he had it. “I trust you. You don’t have to be so careful all the time. Can’t you trust me to tell you when you’re being a good teacher or a bad one?”

Matt frowned. That was actually a really good point. “You would tell me if I hurt you too much?”

“Only if you promise to tell me if I get too annoying,” Peter said brightly. “Ned said that I catch people in a web and keep them in order to talk them to death.”

Matt laughed so hard he almost fell off the building. “Ned said you collect people?”

Peter obviously didn’t get the joke, judging by the confused rhythm in his heartbeat. “Yeah?”

“I’m a _ dragon _ , remember?” Matt said, hoping the statement would explain itself so he didn’t have to. He was too busy laughing.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You ever heard of a hoard?”

“Wait, that thing where-” Peter’s heartbeat surged as the gears in his mind clicked. “You hoard people? Like gold?”

“Bingo. Dragons can hoard anything, but a lot who live in the human world just collect people. It’s just friendship, but a little stronger for the dragon. Like when you’ve known someone for ages and it’s like they’re family.”

“So is Foggy in your hoard?”

“Yep. Him, Karen. The other vigilantes. Claire, again.” Matt tilted his head to check Peter’s pulse, and casually added, “You.”

“I’m in your hoard?” Peter said, excitement in his voice. “Cool! I’m friends with a  _ dragon _ !”

Matt chuckled again. “My friend Elektra, she’s a dragon too. She was trained by the same person I was. She doesn’t stick around here, but she hoards weapons. She always has at least four knives on her,” he remembered fondly. She made so much more sense once he found out she was a fire-breathing apex predator, not a human.

“Whoa. Wait, so if you were trained by the same person, do you know how to use knives and stuff?”

With a wince, Matt shook his head. “Stick left before I was fully trained.”

“How long did you train to get as good as you are?”

“A couple years with him, then training on my own,” he shrugged.

Peter slumped. “This is going to take forever.”

“You’re a good fighter,” Matt reminded him, “this is so that you can stand up to people who have been training for years. You’re already skilled enough to stop street-level criminals, remember? You were doing it before I started teaching you.”

“Speaking of, are there any crimes to stop?”

Matt tilted his head. “Can you hear any? Remember to focus. You don’t need to hear inside buildings for now, I’m keeping an ear on them. Tune out laughter and friendly voices, and hear the angry ones. Do you hear any anger that’s actually dangerous?”

“I think-” Peter hesitated, and shook his head. “I don’t hear any.”

“There’s a mugging a block down,” Matt explained. He got to his feet and began heading in that direction, and Peter followed him glumly.

“On Saturday we’ll test your range. I should have checked that right away,” Matt said decisively. They were on the mugger before he knew what hit him, and returned the wallet to the grateful victim. The pair of vigilantes only stopped a bodega robbery and another few alleyway criminals before heading home for the night. It had been a quiet patrol.

_ 2\. Just a Shot in the Dark _

The pair were tracking down a trafficking ring in Queens when Peter was shot for the first time.

It was just a dumb misstep on their part; Matt had been tying up the traffickers while Peter got the girls out of the warehouse to wait for police to arrive. Matt clocked the gunman in time to mess up his aim, but Peter still got hit in the shoulder.

If he hadn’t had such a good leash on his anger, he would have shifted into a dragon and incinerated the whole pile of criminals. Still, only the victims’ terror kept him from beating the shit out of the man who shot the kid.

He pointed the girls towards the exit and scooped up Peter gently. He was light in Matt’s arms. “Peter, you’ve got to put pressure on the wound. I’ve got my arms full.”

“Yeah, okay,” he said, his voice unsteady. He followed Matt’s instructions, but Matt couldn’t tell if it helped. The smell of blood was all over, and it was so much worse than whenever Matt got hurt because it was  _ Peter _ .

He shifted smoothly into his dragon form one he’d emerged from the parking garage, and took off. He was at the Chikara Dojo in Chinatown in no time, and he hurriedly slid back into his human form to pound on the door.

Danny Rand opened the door, blinking away the sleep in his eyes, and froze at the sight of Daredevil carrying Spider-Man, both of them dripping with blood.

“Come on in, fast.”

Colleen emerged from the bedroom. “Danny, who is it? Oh.”

Matt ignored her, and turned on the Iron Fist. “Use your chi,” he urged him. “He got shot.”

“Is it still in there?”

Matt tilted his head to listen as he laid Peter on the bare wood floors. “No.”

“Okay,” he said readily.

He listened to the hum of power that always accompanied Danny collect and strengthen around his hand, which he let hover above the bullet wound.

Peter grimaced. “Ouch. Oh, ouch.  _ Shit _ .”

When the wound had knitted together enough to stop bleeding, Danny slumped back, and Matt distantly registered that Colleen was heating up food. His focus was on Peter.

“You feeling okay?

“Yeah, I think,” he said hoarsely. He sat up slowly, and poked his wound.

Of course, because it was only mostly healed, Matt felt him wince slightly. He tugged off his mask to give the teen his best disapproving stare. “Don’t touch it.”

“Sorry. Ooo, is that Indian food?” Peter said, his focus already drifting to the smells wafting out of the kitchen area.

Danny nodded as Matt sighed in relief and exasperation. “Yeah, I burn a lot of my chi when I heal people. Gotta refuel. You’re welcome to join me if you’d like.”

“Yes please! My metabolism’s enhanced so I get hungry really fast,” PEter explained.

Danny helped Peter up and the pair began to chat while getting their food ready. Matt heard Peter say, “I hear there’s a game night? Can I come sometime?” before he tuned out their conversation.

He sighed again at the blood all over his arms and chest, and Colleen walked over to him. “Is this the first time he’s been shot?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She glanced behind her, to where Peter was rambling excitedly about Nintendo, and turned back to Matt. “He seems to be taking it well though.”

“I’m just worried about when the adrenaline wears off and it starts to sink in,” he admitted.

She was silent for a moment. “This isn’t your fault, you know.”

“I should have been more focused. If I had-”

“No. Matt, listen to me. I’ve had a lot of students. And inevitably, some of them get injured. It hurts, thinking that you’ve failed your student. But sometimes there’s nothing you can do.”

“But I could have done something,” Matt said angrily. He kept his voice hushed, but his tone was unmistakable.

“It is what it is. If you hold on to that guilt, you aren’t going to be able to support him like he needs. I say this because we’re friends, but get over yourself,” she said calmly.

Matt tilted his head to listen to Peter’s strong heartbeat, and nodded at Colleen. “I understand.”

_3\. A Fisk-y Situation_

“Hey, Double D, look at this!”

Matt sighed at Peter, who was pointing at a newspaper outside of a bodega where they stopped a robbery. “Why don’t you read it to me?”

“Fisk died!”

He froze. “What?”

“Yeah, he got stabbed in prison,” Peter said absentmindedly as he scanned the rest of the article. “Huh! Says here that he just blew the whistle on the Albanians, and one of them got him. The FBI agent that was working with him apparently got promoted for the whole operation, because he didn’t live long enough for it to go wrong.”

“Fuck, I need to tell the others.”

He fumbled to pull out his phone and pressed the button to call Foggy. His boyfriend picked up nearly right away. “Is everything ok? Are you dying?”

“Fisk is dead.”

Silence followed his words, then, “Holy shit. Seriously?”

“Spidey just told me.”

“And this is for real? Not some elaborate fake-out so he can plot against us and Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Yep.”

“Thank god. Did he keel over from a heart attack or something? The weight of his sins too much to bear?”

“Shanked. Apparently he ratted on the Albanians.”

“Good. He deserved it.”

“Agreed.”

“I’ll call Karen. Tell her the news. You go have fun beating up muggers or something,” Foggy told him fondly. “Love you.”

Matt smiled into the phone. “Love you too. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to stop putting Foggy/Matt domestic fluff at the ends of my fics (even when I didn't mean to, it just happened)


End file.
